


Good To Me

by Woozimaki (punk_assnerd)



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [14]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Fingering, I hate tagging with a burning passion, Kinda, Over stimulation, Pure evil, Rimming, Smut, THIS IS BROUGHT UPON BY WONWOO'S UNGODLY FISHNET SHIRT, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Wonwoo supportive boyfriend, also domestic Woncheol, i cant get it out of my head, leader Seungcheol, seungcheol best bottom, side hoonsol, side soongyu, woncheol rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/Woozimaki
Summary: Seungcheol thinks he's being discreet and Wonwoo has his fun with his not so good a liar boyfriend.OrSeungcheol asks the stylists for a specific shirt from today's showcase and he gets exactly what he wanted.





	Good To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. This contains smut. So if that's not for you then bye. 
> 
> I hope this is okay I haven written smut in so long....

  


Wonwoo throws his bag on the floor besides Seungcheol's bed and flopped on the bed on his back. He takes off his glasses and sets them off on the table beside the bed as he rubs his eyes and lie back down. They haven't had a schedule like this for a while now and Wonwoo's growing headache is being a bitch. He hears Seungcheol shuffling somewhere in the room and looks up to see him fixing his things, taking his stuff out of his bag and looking a bit uneasy.

"Hey. Come on, lie down." Wonwoo offers and Seungcheol humms in response. Wonwoo's headache eases as he lies down and he hears Seungcheol typing on his phone. Wonwoo's still not sure why Seungcheol insists on having the typing sound on his phone but it's egging on his head ache again so he groans.

"I'm just checking in on Seokmin. And Seungkwan." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo''s head snapped up.

"Seungkwan?" Wonwoo asks.

"Yeah. I made him go get a check up." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo Sits up on the bed and scoots back so he can lean back on the wall at the head of the bed.

He smiles at Seungcheol frowning on his phone, typing furiously. Seungcheol glances at Wonwoo's direction and does a double take when he sees Wonwoo grinning.

"What?" Wonwoo shakes his head no, the smile he has on not leaving his face.

"You look hot when you're taking care of your members." Wonwoo teases and Seungcheol rolls his eyes, turning around so his back was facing Wonwoo. Wonwoo laughs and crawls off of Seungcheol's bed and walk up to Suengcheols back. He wraps his arms around the elders torso and kisses the back of his neck before propping his chin on his shoulder.

"I'm just kidding." Wonwoo says.

"Well, sort of. You do look hot when you're serious." Wonwoo adds and Seungcheol tells him to shut up.

Wonwoo looks down on Seungcheol's phone and he can see Younghwan's messages telling him that they're fine and Seungcheol should stop worrying, which makes Wonwoo laugh.

"How many Jeons will it take for you to relax." Wonwoo jokes and Seungcheol closes the message window and locks his phone. He heaves out a heavy sigh and laid his head back on Wonwoo's shoulder.

"Sorry. It's just... a lot. Right now." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo humms. He sways them side to side as Seungcheol takes deep breaths.

"Let's lie down for now, okay?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol humms. Wonwoo guides Seungcheol back on his bed with his hand on the elders waist and Wonwoo gets in first and lies down on his back as he lets Seungcheol lie down half on top of him, an arm and a leg thrown over Wonwoo's body as Seungcheol uses Wonwoo's shoulder as his pillow. Wonwoo wraps an arm around Seungcheol's shoulders and let's his hand go up the elder's head, his fingers carding through his hair and Seungcheol lets out a soft humm as he rubs his cheek on Wonwoo's shirt.

"You wanna take a nap?" Wonwoo asks. Seungcheol humms again.

"Later. Seungkwan's gon' be back soon." Seungcheol says. Wonwoo looks down and sees him closing his eyes already. Wonwoo smiles, he turns to face Seungcheol and wraps his left arm under Seungcheol's right arm while Seungcheol's head falls to his bicep, he starts rubbing his left hand up and down the elder's back as Seungcheol moves his arms around Wonwoo's shoulders and presses his face under his jaw.

Wonwoo can feel Seungcheol's breathing go slower, steadier. A minute later and Seungcheol's asleep in his arms. He leans back a bit and looks down at Seungcheol's eyelashes fanning over his cheeks, his lips parted a bit and his face still having a few traces of their stage makeup on. Wonwoo pulls him closer and smiled when Seungcheol cuddles himself closer to his neck. Wonwoo closes his eyes and decided he'd get a bit of rest as well. He closes his eyes and lets his consciousness ebb away.

He wakes up later to someone knocking on their door. He looks up and sees it's already dark out. He tries to reach for his phone but remembers it's still on his bag.

"Hey?" Jun's voice calls out in a hushed voice by the door and Wonwoo lifts his head up. He tries to pry himself away from Seungcheol but the elder has a death grip on the back of his shirt. He sits up and lets Seungcheol cling to his torso as Jun pads through the room quietly, a paper bag on his hand.

"What time is it?" Wonwoo asks

"Around eight-thirty." Jun says.

"We just got back. We got food on the way and we tried calling you to ask what you wanted but..." Jun motions towards them on the bed and Wonwoo smiles.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." Wonwoo says and Jun just shrugged.

"Nah, it's cool. We bought you something, though. It's on the table."

"Thanks Junnie. Is Seungkwan okay?" Jun nods.

"He just got to rest. He's gonna be bossing Chan around more but, that's nothing new." Jun adds and Wonwoo smiles.

"Oh, and this. One of the managers told us to give this to Cheol." Jun sets the paper bag on the table and Wonwoo wonders what it was.

"I'll go up now." Jun points towards the door and waves as he walks out.

Wonwoo stares at the brown paper bag on the table and looks down at Seungcheol sleeping beside him. He grabs one of the pillows from behind him and pries Seungcheol's hands away from his shirt, slotting the pillow between them and Seungcheol grabs for it unconsciously. Wonwoo crawls quietly out of the bed and grabbed for his phone in his bag before grabbing for the paper bag and going outside.

Wonwoo sees Jihoon and Hansol seated on his bed, Hansol holding up his phone between them as they share a pair of earphones. Mingyu and Soonyoung were on the table eating, and Soonyoung sees him and calls him to join them. Mingyu stands up and grabs a take out box from the paper bag in the middle of the table and sets it on the seat next to him.

"Is Cheol still sleeping?" Soonyoung asks and Wonwoo nods.

"I think he's stressing himself too much." Wonwoo says and Hansol speaks up from his position.

"Seungkwan's mad that he had to get a check up again. You should've seen him ranting to the doctors." Hansol says and Jihoon smiles.

"He won't shut up from there to the restaurant and even when we got here. That's why we're hiding here." Jihoon adds.

"Poor Jun." Soonyoung says and Mingyu laughs.

"Poor Channie, you mean." Mingyu comments and Wonwoo laughs and takes his seat.

He checks his phone first and he sees that it's eight forty-eight already. He has half a mind to wake Seungcheol up for dinner but thinks otherwise. He locks his phone and opens up the paper bag under the table, it was stapled shut so he had to pull it open. He can't see what's inside so he reaches for it and felt something soft at the bottom of the bag. He tries to pull it out and was about to hold it out when he realized what it was. He stops, lets go of it and folds down the top of the paper bag. He leaves it on the floor in between his feet and tries to act like it was nothing.

"You okay?" Mingyu asks from his left and Wonwoo nods.

"Yeah. Just hungry." Wonwoo then opens up his food and takes the chopsticks Mingyu holds out for him and starts digging in.

Wonwoo chews and swallows, he smiles at Mingyu and Soonyoung and nods along to them like he's listening, actually listening, but his mind was just on the shirt inside the bag and why Seungcheol would ask for it from their stylists.

Actually, scratch that. He knows _exactly_ why Seungcheol would ask for it. He knows exactly why and he's gonna have to take advantage of the fact that Seungcheol still doesn't know that Wonwoo does know.

  
  


\----------------

  
  


Seungcheol notices three things when he wakes up.

One, is that he's cold.

Two, he realizes that it's cold because he's alone.

And three, is that it's already dark outside.

He groans, blinks his eyes and see his room covered in darkness. He see light seeping in through the gap under the door and he drags himself out of bed and out into the living room. He lets his eyes adjust to the light outside and sees Soonyoung, Mingyu, and Wonwoo squeezed in on top of Wonwoo's bed. Seungcheol stares for a second, he sees them look up at him from their phones, and he sees Wonwoo's changed into a hoodie and one of his loose sweatpants. He pads through the room and flops on top of their stomachs.

"Good morning." Wonwoo greets him, his hand on top of Seungcheol's stomach as he sits up and pulls Seungcheol up. Seungcheol ends up sitting on Wonwoo's lap and he leans into Wonwoo's body.

"Alright. That's our cue to leave. You two don't stay up too late it's already around midnight." Mingyu says. He crawls out of bed and he pulls Soonyoung up as well. They walk down the hall to Mingyu and Jihoon's room. Supposedly. It's been months since Jihoon and Soonyoung swapped rooms since they end up in each other's bed anyways. At least this way Jihoon won't have to sneak in into Hansol's bed at night.

Wonwoo rubs a hand on Seungcheol's back and Wonwoo says something about eating and Seungcheol is being pushed up on his feet. Wonwoo pulls him to the table and Seungcheol blinks and all of a sudden he has food in front of him.

"You wanna go back to sleep?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol shakes his head.

"Is Kwannie okay?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo nods.

"Hansol said you pissed him off for making him get a check up. Again. But he knows you're just worried." Wonwoo picks up the chopsticks in front of Seungcheol and he lifts a dumpling up to his mouth. Seungcheol bites it in half and chews.

"And Seokmin got back a while ago. He looks really tired, actually. I'm sure he'd appreciate a pep talk tomorrow." Wonwoo adds. Seungcheol nods and keeps eating whatever Wonwoo feeds him.

Seungcheol wakes up a bit more after Wonwoo's finished feeding him and throws away the trash. Seungcheol looks around the room and notices a paper bag by Wonwoo's bed and that's when Seungcheol really wakes up. He finishes the glass of water Wonwoo gave him and stands up.

"Uh, Won? What's this paper bag by your bed?" Seungcheol asks, already walking towards it.

"Oh, yeah. Junnie says one of the managers wanted to give it to you. What is it?" Wonwoo asks from the kitchen as Seungcheol opens the bag.

"Nothing." Seungcheol answers. He peeks in and... it's the wrong shirt.

Seungcheol reaches in and pulls out the shirt, it was a regular black shirt. Just a black shirt.

"What is it?" Wonwoo asks from behind him. Seungcheol held out the shirt and stares.

"A shirt?" Wonwoo asks. Seungcheol looks back and smiles at Wonwoo.

"Did you ask for a shirt?" Wonwoo asks. He goes on top of his bed as Seungcheol sits on the floor besides it.

"Yeah, but a different one. They must've gave me the wrong one." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo humms.

"What shirt was it? The white one you had on today?" Wonwoo asks. He was playing with the zipper of his hoodie in one hand as he scrolls through his phone with the other.

"Uh.. Yeah. That." Seungcheol says. He shoves the shirt back inside the paper bag and scurries back in his room.

Seungcheol panics. He's not sure why he would be since it's not even the right shirt but he feels like he's about to get caught. It's an impulsive decision, he knows that. He figured he's not even being subtle given how the stylists smiled at him as they promised they'd give him the shirt as discreetly as they could. He ended up forgetting about it immediately, though, when they have to pile out after their recording and Seungkwan was insisting he didn't need a check up. The stylists were kind enough to give it to one of their managers and Seungcheol panics a bit, thinking someone might see what it was.

Seungcheol shoves the paper bag in his closet and stares at it. Maybe the stylists were just messing with him and they'll give it in the morning? Or maybe the managers accidentally swapped it with another bag? Wait, if that's true then someone else _has t_ he shirt. Seungcheol looks for his phone and scrambles to get it as Wonwoo speaks up from the doorway.

"You okay?" Wonwoo asks. Seungcheol was typing up a message to all three of their managers as he hums and nods at Wonwoo.

"You sure? You didn't lose anything?" Wonwoo asks.

Seungcheol stops typing.

Shit. Shit shit shit shit.

"You've never been a good liar, babe." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol turns around. Seungcheol gulps as he stares at Wonwoo. He was leaning on the doorframe with his hands crossed in front of his chest. His hoodie zipped open with his skin on display, a stark contrast against the fishnet shirt his has on under it. Wonwoo slicks the light on in their room and locks the door after he closes it behind him.

"I can explain." Seungcheol blurts out and Wonwoo smiles wider.

"Please do." Wonwoo says as he walks closer to Seungcheol with a grin on his face. 

"I know what it looks like, okay. But i-" Seungcheol takes a step back as Wonwoo gets closer and closer. Seungcheol holds up his hand to stop Wonwoo from coming closer but he ends up freezing when he ends up pressing his palm on Wonwoo's lean stomach. He looks down at his hand pressed on Wownoo's skin and looks back up to Wonwoo who's now grinning smugly at Seungcheol.

"You like it _that_ much?" Wonwoo asks. Seungcheol drags his palm up Wonwoo's chest and nods. He's pretty sure he's blushing like an idiot right now but he doesn't give a shit anymore. Wonwoo leans in for a kiss as he shimmies off the hoodie, Seungcheol pushes it off of Wonwoo's shoulders as he kisses back. Seungcheol likes the way it feels under his palm, Wonwoo's skin and the smooth material of the fishnet alternating as he drags his hand all over Wonwoo's back. Seungcheol feels Wonwoo's hands grab his waist and Seungcheol shivers when Wonwoo moves his hand under Seungcheol's shirt, over his skin. Wonwoo's cold fingers leaving goosebumps on his skin as Wonwoo kisses more aggressively now. Seungcheol moves his hands back to Wonwoo's chest and pushes him back a bit, leaning away from the kiss.

"Okay. Long story short, you just looked really hot in that shirt earlier and i just want to see you wearing it while you _fuck me_." Seungcheol blurts out and Wonwoo smiles. His smile seems smug and annoying but Seungcheol just doesn't have enough energy to knock him off of his high horse right now.

And if he was being honest, Wonwoo's allowed to be cocky if he looked like _that._

Wonwoo grabs Seungcheol's hands from his chest and pulls them over his shoulders, Seungcheol wraps his arms around his shoulders and Wonwoo's hands go back under Seungcheol's shirt as Wonwoo leans in for another kiss. This time Seungcheol gasps as Wonwoo's hands go up his sides, lifting his shirt up to his chest, and Wonwoo uses that as his chance to deepen the kiss even more. Seungcheol moans when Wonwoo's nips at his lower lip before pulling back a bit and pulling his lips a bit.

Wonwoo guides Seungcheol to his bed, Seungcheol blindly walking back and lets himself be pushed back down on the bed, gently. Wonwoo tugs at Seungcheol's shirt and Seunghceol raises his hands as Wonwoo discards it for him. Seungcheol crawls back on the bed till he's laid back in the middle of it as Wonwoo crawls over him, hovering over him with his eyes dragging all over Seungcheol's body. Seungcheol braces himself for it but he can't help the sound he makes when it happens.

Wonwoo leans in and takes one of Seungcheol's nipples in his mouth, nipping at it, grazing it with his teeth, licking, sucking. Seungcheol's hands go straight to Wonwoo's hair as Wonwoo assaults his nipple like a madman. Seungcheol still doesn't get Wonwoo's fixation on his nipples but Seungcheol doesn't really mind. Especially since he knows what he's doing.

Wonwoo bites at his nipple and pulls at it all of a sudden and Seungcheol moans out loud. He tries to squirm away in an attempt to keep himself from waking up the entire building but Wonwoo just bites harder, sucking on it. Seungcheol was on the edge of blissful, mind numbing pleasure, almost bordering pain when Wonwoo bites again. Seungcheol tries to squirm again but Wonwoo managed to pin his legs down under his and whenever Seungcheol pulls Wonwoo's head up he just sucks harder and Seungcheol shudders. Seungcheol can feel tears forming in his eyes and he shivers when Wonwoo pulls off, blowing cold air on his abused nipple.

"You sadistic fuck." Seungcheol breathes out. Wonwoo smiles up at him and kisses his nipple before kissing around his chest, sometimes sucking on the skin and even nipping at it lightly. Seungcheol's gonna wake up to Wonwoo's usual marks on him tomorrow but he doesn't care. Wonwoo hovers over him now, his arms on either side of Seungcheol's head, the fishnet shirt snug fit on Wonwoo's frame and Seungcheol stares as he drags a finger on Wonwoo's chest.

"You really like the fishnets..." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol nods.

"Yes. Please just fuck me already." Seungcheols says and Wonwoo huffs out a laugh. Wonwoo leans in, he starts leaving open mouthed kisses on Seungcheol's neck, going up to his jaw.

"You're gonna have to be quiet." Wonwoo says, his mouth hovering right next to Seungcheol's ear.

"No promises." Seungcheol says. Wonwoo pulls back and hovers his face over Seungcheol's before kissing him again.

This time it's slower, but more heated. Seungcheol hates how good Wonwoo is with his lips. It's already been proven that he can cum just from the younger's mouth but Seungcheol needs more than just his mouth tonight.

One of Wonwoo's hands goes down to Seungcheol's chest, grabbing him and dragging his palm to Seungcheol's side before moving lower, and lower, and lower, slipping through Seungcheol's pants and under his boxers. Wonwoo pulls Seungcheol's pants down as he drags his hand down Seungcheol's ass. He does the same with his other hand, now dragging his hand down to Seungcheol's ass and then dragging them lower to his thighs and pulling them up, all the while still keeping Seungcheol's lips distracted with his. Seungcheol lets Wonwoo take his pants off and shamelessly folds his knees up and opening his legs. He feels Wonwoo's hands go back to his ass and they drag over to the underside of his knees. Wonwoo lifts Seungcheol's left leg up to his shoulder and he traces his finger over Suengcheol's entrance.

"Lube?" Wonwoo asks in between kisses.

"Where you left it." Seungcheol answers. He can feel Wonwoo smile in their kiss as he reaches or the tube on the drawer at the table beside them. Wonwoo searches for it blindly and eventually sits up to look for it, Seungcheol's leg hooked on his arm. Seungcheol stares as Wonwoo frowns at the table.

Seungcheol doesn't really know why the fucking fishnet shirt is turning him on like it does but he doesn't question it. He reaches for Wonwoo's waist, not really gripping it but more like letting his hands rest on Wonwoo's skin. Wonwoo's stomach more defined since he started working out, the outline of his forming abs being emphasized by the shirt and Seungcheol can't help but trace his finger over the outline of Wonwoo's muscles.

"You done staring?" Wonwoo asks over him and he looks up. Seungcheol hates how cocky Wonwoo is when they have sex but it just makes him hotter so he'll never question it.

"You're taking too long." Seungcheol whines and he knows it works. It always does. Wonwoo likes it when he knows hes giving you what you want. So you have to subtly ask for it. Whining would make Wonwoo even more eager. So Seungcheol lets on.

"I'm still clean. I cleaned myself earlier." Wonwoo quirks up an eyebrow at that and Seungcheol feels heat rise up his cheeks.

"When exactly is that?" Wonwoo asks. He has the lube in his hands now and he leans down closer to seungcheol's face.

"Before we changed..." Wonwoo smiles smugly and Seungcheol sprawls his hands on Wonwoo's sides.

"If it makes you feel any better, I was thinking of you." Seungcheol teases and Wonwoo gave him a pointed look.

Wonwoo then moves back, lowering himself so his face was leveled with Seungcheol's hard dick.

"If you're clean, then can i eat you out?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol feels like choking. His dick twitched at the thought and Wonwoo had the nerve to laugh at him.

"So that's a yes?" Wonwoo asks, already lowering himself. His head now in between Seungcheol's thighs as he looks up.

"Yes. Definitely a yes." Seungcheol blurts out and Wonwoo smiles before going down on Seungcheol's ass.

Like Seungcheol mentioned earlier, Wonwoo's a god with his mouth. He pushed Seungcheol's thighs higher as he licks at Suengcheol's rim. Seungcheol's already struggling to keep his voice at bay and Wonwoo hasn't even started yet. Wonwoo starts by licking and lapping at his rim, tracing it with his tongue and making Seungcheol shiver by dipping his tongue slowly inside. Oh so painfully slow. Then he'd start ramming his tongue in and out of Suengcheol's ass like crazy, making Seungcheol shudder. But now Wonwoo decides to torture him even more.

When Wonwoo starts abusing his ass with his tongue, he grabs hold of Seungcheol's dick and Seungcheol chokes at Wonwoo's lubed up hand. Seungcheol lets out a series of _No_ but Wonwoo just looks up at him before he starts jerking him off as he rams his ass with his tongue. Seungcheol bites his wrist to keep himself from screaming because Jeon fucking Wonwoo is an evil human being sent to earth to give Seungcheol a hard time. Seungcheol's other hand goes up to Wonwoo's hair. Keeping his head there as Seungcheol sways his hips along Wonwoo's tongue. Wonwoo then picks up his pace, with both his tongue and his hand on Seungcheol.

Seungcheol feels his orgasm building up quick. He tries to tell Wonwoo to stop but he chokes up when Wonwoo starts jerking him off faster, his tongue not easing een just the slightest bit. Seungcheol last a few more seconds before he shudders. It's been such a long time since their last time so he's a bit pent up. His cum shoots out in fast spurts out of his dick, he feels it go up to his neck and chest and the last bit dripping down his stomach. Wonwoo finally takes mercy on his ass and crawls up, kissing Seungcheol's thighs, then his abs, his chest, his neck, and even licking the cum off of Seungcheol's neck before nipping at his jaw.

"You still okay to go?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol nods, not even hiding his eagerness.

"I'm okay. 'M fine. Just fuck me." Seungcheol whines and Wonwoo smiles.

"Needy." Wonwoo then reaches for the lube again and coats his finger generously before lifting up Seungcheol's left leg again over his shoulder. He moves up towards Seungcheol again and Seungcheol groans, basically folded in half as Wonwoo kisses him the same time he presses his finger in. Seungcheol moans. Wonwoo presses his finger in in one smooth push and Seungcheol arches his back.

"Still tight." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol doesn't know why he's so affected by the comment. He feels his dick twitch at that and he feels precum ooze out his dick when Wonwoo pulls his finger out and presses back in. Wonwoo kisses him through it all and Seungcheol's arms are around Wonwoo's shoulders and Wonwoo fucks him with his finger.

Wonwoo then pulls out and lubed up his fingers again. He pushes half his finger in and Seungcheol feels another finger go in. He moans in the kiss. The stretch burning but feeling good. Wonwoo starts moving his fingers and Seungcheol gasps when he pushes in slowly and then curves them a bit upward. Seungcheol pulls Wonwoo off of their kiss and he gasps when Wonwoo starts scissoring his fingers inside. Seungcheol tries to keep his moans but Wonwoo twists his fingers inside and Seungcheol chokes out a scream.

"You look so good like this." Wonwoo comments. Seungcheol's brain feels like melting but he understands Wonwoo's praise.

"Just one more finger." Seungcheol groans and Wonwoo smiles.

Wonwoo pulls back his fingers and lubes them up again, he presses two fingers in at the same time and squeezes in the third slowly. Now Seungcheol feels a bit of discomfort but he sighs when Wonwoo's fingers bottoms out. Wonwoo then starts stretching him out and Seungcheol just squirms and moans and lets out tiny mewling sounds as Wonwoo stretches him out as slowly as he could.

Seungcheol lets out a broken moan when Wonwoo hits his prostate head on. Seungcheol shivers and tries to squeeze his legs close but Wonwoo kept them pried open. Wonwoo tries angling his fingers again and Seungcheol groans when he hits it again.

"There. There. Keep... Just keep hitting it." Wonwoo does just that. He fucks Seungcheol with three fingers and Seungcheol shakes at how Wonwoo hits his spot every single time he presses his fingers back in.

Seungcheol whines when Wonwoo pulls his fingers out.

"Condom or-" "No. No condom." Seungcheol cuts Wonwoo off and the younger smiles. Wonwoo's managed to kick off his sweatpants and boxers off in under a few seconds and Seungcheol stares at Wonwoo's hard dick. Wonwoo lubes herself up, making sure to use a generous amount before he hooks Seungcheol's knee again and lines himself up on Seungcheol's rim.

"Ready?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol groans. Wonwoo huffs out a laugh before pressing in. Seungcheol can feel him stop when the head get in and he knows he's letting Seungcheol adjust. Seungcheol then whines and pulls at Wonwoo's hips. He groans when Wonwoo presses in more, feeling more stretched out than just three fingers alone. Seungcheol lets out a high pitched moan when Wonwoo eventually bottoms out.

Wonwoo lifts himself up, hovering over Seungcheol in nothing but that fucking fishnet shirt on and Seungcheol almost loses his mind when Wonwoopulls out an pushes back in slowly.

"God~ I love your dick so much." Seungcheol blurts out. Wonwoo laughs and presses back in deeper. staying there as he stares Seungcheol down.

"Yeah?" Wonwoo asks. Seungcheol nods. He moves his hands to Wonwoo's face and he almost screams when Wonwoo smiles at him before pulling back almost to the head of his dick and then slamming back in. Seungcheol grasps for the sheets on his sides and he fights back the mmoa he almost let out when Wonwoo did it again. And again. And again.

Wonwoo's absolutely ruthless, drilling into him mercilessly as Seungcheol trashes on the bed.

"Do you want me to slow down?" Wonwoo ask between huffs of breath. Suenghcheol's panting too but he shakes his head no. God knows Seungcheol doesn't want him to slow down. Wonwoo's plowing into him and basically abusing his prostate with every thrust but Seungcheol's loving it. He loves feeling Wonwoo and feeling his skin slapping with his and feeling everything and anything. Feeling too much but wanting more.

Seungcheol reaches for Wonwoo's face again but Wonwoo grabs his hands and pins them down on either side of his head before spreading his knees wider and fucking Seungcheol even deeper. Seungcheol can't help the sounds he makes every thrust Wonwoo does and he can't cover his mouth with his hands so he just lets out any sound he makes. He doesn't even care if he gets asked about it. He'd getting dicked down and he's getting dicked down _good_ so he doesn't give a single fuck anymore.

Wonwoo's closing in on his orgasm. Seungcheol knows his tell. He starts slowing down and grunting, making that almost pained expression as he pistons inside Seungcheol. But Seungcheol doesn't want it to end this way.

"Wait.." Seungcheol whines out. Wonwoo slows down and Seungcheol catches his breath.

"Ride.. I wanna ride you..." Seungcheol says. Wonwoo smiles at him, grinning wildly before leaning in for a kiss. Seungcheol lets himself melt i the kiss as Wonwoo pulls out. Seungcheol can't help the whine he does when Wownoo pulls out but Wonwoo seems pleased by the sound. Wonwoo then kneels, he crawls over Seungcheol's side as he helps Seungcheol up. After they've switched positions, Wonwoo stachs up two pillows behind him as Seungcheol sits on his bare lap, their dicks touching as Seungcheol kisses Wonwoo.

Wonwoo then reaches for the lube again and Seungcheol watches as Wonwoo lathers up his dick. Seungcheol would suck him off right now but he really hates the taste of lube. So he just distracts himself and kneels up, lining himself on Wonwoo's dick. Wonwoo's hands on his hips as he eases himself on Wonwoo's dick.

Seungcheol's loves riding Wonwoo's dick for two reasons. One is that since he's usually a pillow princess every time they have sex so Wonwoo gets really heated when Seungcheol rides him, he can feel Wonwoo's eyes on his thighs as he bounce on the younger dick. And the second reason i that Wonwoo's dick just angles up differently like this and Seungcheol hits his prostate almost every time he pushes himself down.

So Seungcheol lines himself on Wonwoo's dick and decided to screw easing it in. He promptly fucks himself down which made Wonwoo grip at his waist tightly as he curses. Seungcheol moans at the feeling of being filled up completely and he lifts himself up slowly only to slam himself back down.

"Fucking hell, Cheol." Wonwoo seethes and Seungcheol moans in response. Seungcheol fucks himself on Wonwoo's dick, lifting himself and slamming down quickly as he stares down at Wonwoo's blissed out epression. Seungcheol then leans forward, his hands on Wonwoo's chest as he fucks himself on Wonwoo's dick.

He cums for the second time that night after a couple of minutes of riding Wonwoo's dick. He starts slowing down and Wonwoo's must've picked up on it cause then he starts fucking up to Seungcheol. Seungcheol cums untouched like that. Cumming all over Wonwoo and his shirt. He collapses on top of Wonwoo and he kisses Wonwoo slow.

"Cum inside." Suengcheol whispers in between kisses.''

That was all the invitation Wonwoo needed to fuck into Seungcheol hard. Seungcheol thought he'd cum again when Wonwoo lifted him up and started kissing his nipples again. But a minute later and Seungcheol goes along with Wonwoo's thrusts as he feels himself being filled up. Seungcheol shivers at the feeling and he collapses on top of Wonwoo. Wonwoo wraps his arms around Seungcheol's shoulder and kisses his forehead.

They stay like that for a minute before Wonwoo pulls out, knowing full well Seungcheol would feel worse if he didn't. But he presses a finger on Seungcheol's sore ass and Seungcheol moans, Wonwoo teases him by pressing his finger in a bit and Seungcheol slaps his chest hard tp make him stop.

"You feeling okay?" Seungcheol groans at the question and Wonwoo laughs.

"Better than okay. I feel used. But like, in a good way." Seungcheol says.

"Didn't know you had a fishnet kink." Wonwoo teases and Seungcheol looks up from where he's plastered on Wonwoo's chest to level his gave with the younger.

"I'll let you tie me up for an hour if you wear this again next time." Seungcheol offers and Wonwoo's eyes widened.

"Deal." Wonwoo leans in and kisses Seungcheol on the lips. Seungcheol smiles when he pulls back and Wonwoo pats his ass.

"We need a shower, Come on." Wonwoo pushes Seungcheol up and Seungcheol groans.

"Does it hurt?" Wonwoo asks. He's rubbing a hand on Seugncheol's lower back as Seungcheol sits on his lap.

"Feels good." Seungchel admits.

"You're always good to me." Seungcheol teases. Wonwoo smiles and kisses Seungcheol softly. He helps Seungcheol stand up and they grabs some clothes before running out of their room and into the bathroom.

After five minutes of making out under the spray of the shower and ten minutes of actually cleaning up, Wonwoo changes the sheets on Seungcheol's bed as Seungcheol watch from the door.

"Wanna just sleep on your bed?" Seungcheol suggests and Wonwoo looks back with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm too tired for this." Wonwoo drops the sheet in his hand and took his phone and glasses from the bedside table before following Seungcheol out to the living room. Seungcheol went to the kitchen first, drinking a glass of water and filling it back up to give to Wonwoo. Afterwards they turned the ligths off, settled in on Wonwoo's bed, and went to sleep pressed close together.

  


Seungcheol buries his face on Wonwoo's neck, like he always does, and falls asleep with Wonwoo's arms around him, just like he always does.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Good to me  
> Good to me  
> Ayaya
> 
> Yell at me on twitter @punk_assnerd cause I might do a HOONSOL part as well 
> 
> Thanks for reading! U  
> (*´∇｀*)


End file.
